terrelinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Princesse Juliette, Ducesse de Loraine
Princess Juliette, Ducesse de Loraine (born August 12, 1985) is the third child and only daughter of Re Julien, and his only child with Maria di Tergioia. At the time of her birth she was third in the line of succession; upon the accession of her brother Adrién II to the throne she became the fifth in line. She is also the first in line to be the Grand Lady of the Ordre d'Isabella. Life Juliette was born to Re Julien and Maria di Tergioia six years after their divorce. In the early years of their marriage the two had stored their sperm and eggs, respectively, in order to produce an heir if one was not naturally conceived. Maria used these to have Juliette after Re Julien had divorced her. Juliette grew up in Château Tergioia with her mother and never went to live with Re Julien like her brother. She grew up Lady Juliette Géroux and attended Nord Reims Lycée. She graduated and went to Universitá Loraine de Les Abymbes where she earned a Maîtrelauréat in Behavior Sciences. Juliette was styled Su Altese Royale Princesse Juliette in April 2005, eight months after her 19th birthday. She began working at Re Cristian Memorial Ospedale as a counselor for terminally ill children in June 2005. She worked their for a total of seven years eventually being promoted to Director of Patient Counseling. On 2012 after her father became ill Juliette took on royal duties as a full member of the royal family for the first time in her life. Although her duties weren't of great importance she still became one of the new young faces of the monarchy along with her brothers. Juliette's duties were focused mainly on children's and families, and she often visited schools, orphanages, and abuse centers. She was also made Executive Director of the AGU Children's Welfare Organization, a position she still holds today. After the death of her father Juliette went back to school to earn her dottolauréat, something she had started in 2010 but put on hold in 2013 when her duties increased. She will graduate with a Dottolauréat in Psychology in May 2016. Marriage and Children Juliette met Killadonian Michael Kingston in at the Universitá Loraine during his study abroad program. The two were first seen together as a couple in March 2012. Their engagement was officially announced in November of that year, and they were wed on June 2, 2013. The couples first child Adrienne Maria was born July 28, 2014; Adrienne is named after Re Adrién II. The couples second child, Jacque Christopher Frédéric was born July 3, 2015. Titles, Styles, and Honors Titles and Styles • August 12, 1980 - April 29, 2004: Su Altese Lady Juliette Géroux • April 29, 2004 - July 9, 2013: Su Altese Royale Juliette, Princesse de Terreli • July 9, 2013 - present: Su Altese Royale Juliette, Ducesse de Loraine, Princesse de Terreli The full title of Princesse Juliette is as follows; Su Altese Royale Juliette, la Ducesse de Loraine, la Contesse de Bézier, Princesse de Terreli (Bernician: Her Royal Highness Juliette, the Duchess of Loraine, the Countess of Bézier, Princesse of Terreli) Honors Terreli honors and decorations Ordre d'Isabella: Lady (August 12, 2004) Ordre Royale de Corouna: Lady (June 9, 2013) Category:Royalty Category:Terreli Category:Deradia